


home

by dracoommalfoy



Series: song fics [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: the sound of the wind is whispering in your earcarry me homebear my weight on your shoulderscarry me homenothing else matterscarry me homebear my weight on your shoulderscarry me homeand don't let go
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: song fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852027
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	home

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to anne :)

"Hey."

Draco looked up guiltily. He opened his mouth, but Harry just shook his head. So, Draco closed his mouth. He looked down, willing himself not to let his threatening tears fall. All he felt was shame, and if his tears fell, he'd feel it ten times worse. One look at Harry had told Draco that, based on the stiff jaw and hard eyes, Harry wasn't happy.

Not that he should be. Draco had attacked someone. Well, only because the man had attacked him first. But no one would believe that, no one ever believed that. It was always the former Death Eater's fault. Always.

"Let's go."

Looking up again, shock overtook his shame for a second. "What? They're not keeping me overnight?"

Harry let out a tired and annoyed sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, eyes closed, before looking back at Draco. "No, Draco. I'm Head Auror, I have some authority. They're not keeping you overnight. Now, get up. That is, unless you want to stay here overnight..."

Draco stood up quickly. Harry pulled a ten inch hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core out of his pocket. Draco's wand. Well, Harry _and_ Draco's wand. But Harry had mended his own. It was just Draco's now. Harry handed it to Draco, who took it quickly. "Harry, I think maybe I should just head back to the Manor for tonight-"

"No," Harry said firmly, a frown etched on his face. "No, you're coming home.'

Home. What an odd word. What an odd word that held no meaning and so much meaning to Draco. Draco had never been "home". He's lived in places, of course. He'd lived in the Malfoy Manor, where he was forced to torture and kill. He'd lived in Hogwarts, where he was bullied and where he bullied right back. But he would never, in a million years, _ever_ , call either of those places "home".

So maybe the man who had ambushed him in Knockturn Alley earlier that day had been correct. What was it he had said? Ah, right- _"You'll never be wanted anywhere, Malfoy. You'll never be able to call anything home."_

But there wasn't any time to argue before Harry grabbed Draco's hand and turned, apparating them to Harry's Westminster flat. Harry walked right in, which is what Draco should have done, which is what Draco _has_ done countless of times before. But he was frozen. Frozen with guilt and shame and sorry and every horrible feeling as he stared through the open doorway into Harry's warm apartment.

"What happened today?" Harry asked gently, throwing his jacket onto the table and seeing Draco's solid figure. "What did that man say? We did background research, he's nobody important. Just some guy that works at Flourish and Blotts."

A chilly gust of January wind blew past Draco and he shivered. The sound of it seemed to taunt him, whispering one word. _Home_. Harry shivered to and walked to Draco, taking his hand and pulling him inside, closing the door behind them.

Draco let his eyes wander across the apartment he'd become so accustomed to. The Christmas tree in the corner they had put up together and still hadn't taken down. The coat-wrack where all of Draco's cloaks hung (Harry's were thrown on chairs or tables). The photographs on the fridge (which Draco had taken a while to understand) that once were of just the Weasley's and Granger but now were mostly himself and Harry. The candle burning on the counter, causing the place to smell like it's title- _Winter Fireside_. Harry always wanted the candles to smell partly like smoke. Draco hated it. But he loved Harry, so he dealt with it.

 _Home_ may be a foreign word to Draco, but _love_ wasn't. He knew from the second the Savior of the wizarding world gave the bad guy in the tale a chance that he loved the green-eyed boy who lived. Love was the way Harry held Draco's hands while he taught him how to cook. Love was the way Draco patiently explained the proper history of ancient wizarding families and the way Harry would frown when stuck, and grin and kiss Draco's cheek when he understood.

Yes, Draco knew all about love. But he had never said it. He never would- not when _the_ Harry Potter could do and deserved so much more than a Death Eater.

"Harry, I think I'm just going to go home for tonight."

Confusion took over Harry's features. "What? You- you _are_ home."

"Why?" Draco snapped, pulling his arm from Harry's grip. "Why are you with me? Is it pity? Hm? Or do you just feel obligated to be with me because you feel bad or something-" Draco's angry rant was cut off quickly when Harry pressed his lips to Draco's.

It was soft and quick, but it left Draco wordless, just like Harry's kisses always do.

"You need to tell me," Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the couch, "what that man said to you. Right now, if you don't mind."

"I do mind," Draco glared at Harry. But it didn't mean anything. They bickered because it's what they know. And if they didn't bicker Draco would lose his mind, since he always has the constant need to complain and insult. Luckily he found Harry, who ignores him when he does that.

So, with a deep breath, Draco launched into the story and explain what happen. How the man jumped him and how Draco shot a spell to get him off. What the man had said to Draco right before the Aurors arrived. How the Aurors blamed Draco.

And when Draco finished, Harry was livid. He was angrier than he had been when Draco had accidentally set his Auror case file on fire. That was a long story.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be leaving then-" Draco moved to stand, but Harry wrapped his arms around him quickly, taking Draco by surprise. He slowly hugged Harry back as the raven haired boy buried his face in Draco's shoulder, kissing his exposed collarbone lightly, making Draco shiver, and not from the wind this time.

"I don't care if you hate this flat, Draco," Harry muttered against Draco's shoulder. "We can buy a new one that you'll love. And I don't care if you hate that mark on your arm. It shows how brave and strong you are. And if that burden is too heavy, I'll carry it for you until you're strong enough to do it. No one else's opinion matters." He pulled his head up, his glasses slightly crooked, and looked Draco straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. And I am your home."

Draco wanted to say it back. And he would have, if his voice hadn't betrayed him and left. So, he did the next best thing.

He kissed Harry.


End file.
